


Seeing Red

by Anonymous



Category: Smallville
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape, Red K Clark, This is trash, im sorry, pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Kryptonite infected Clark rapes Chloe and then feels bad about it. That's really all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way to much time over in the Hydra Trash Party tag and this happened. I don't know why it happened but it did so here ya go, almost 4k words of non con trash.

Chloe is working late at the Torch when it happens. Clark struts in and it takes her a minute to pull herself out of her work. Once she does though she knows something is off, it's something in his eyes, something animalistic and cold and nothing like the warm Clark Kent she's used to. She catches sight of a red gemstone pendant around his neck and then he's on her and she knows that this isn't really Clark, that he's under the influence of Red Kryptonite and if she can't get it off of him there's no telling what would happen. His mouth is hard on hers crushing their lips together with bruising force. He captures her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth and biting down hard enough that Chloe can taste the blood flooding her mouth. His left hand is tangled in her hair holding her head in place and he pulls back to stare into her eyes, his own edged in red. There's blood and a devilish smirk on his lips as his other hand trails down the side of her face along the defined line of her jaw before wrapping it tightly around the ivory column of her throat. 

"You're so beautiful Chloe, so strong yet so very fragile. Clark looks and looks but he doesn't touch.” His eyes flash crimson for a split second that deadly smile never having left his lips. “Well I'm not Clark and I'm all about touching." 

He ripped her shirt right down the middle like it was made of paper exposing her lacy pink bra and her nipples hardened involuntarily at the sudden change in temperature. He palmed her right breast fully, squeezing it hard and pulling at the nipple harshly through the fabric. A pained hiss slipped through her lips and she bit her tongue to stop any more pitiful noises from escaping. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she was breathing heavily but she didn't want to let on to how afraid she actually was by vocalizing anything. Chloe knew that there was no reasoning with Clark when he was under the influence of Red K and fighting him was absolutely useless unless she had some meteor rock on her (which she didn't) so her only hope was to be patient and wait for her opportunity to grab the pendant and get rid of it.

"Come on baby, make noise for me."

When she didn't respond to his request he squeezed her breast even harder this time, so hard that bruises were already blossoming on her porcelain skin and she let out a little cry of pain and he seemed appeased by the sound because he released her breast. Another careless flick of his wrist left her bra hanging at her sides like her now ruined shirt.

"Fuck Chloe you're perfect." He slapped her breasts and watched them jiggle with menacing glee. His hand continued on its path downwards over her stomach until he met the barrier of her jeans. He growled, grabbed the waist of them and ripped them from her body wasting no time in doing the same with her panties and then she was standing there completely naked in front of him, pressed against the cool wall of the Torch. 

His eyes roved her body, from her perky average sized breasts to her flat stomach to the light dusting of blonde hair at the juncture of her thighs. Chloe was shivering in fear under the scrutiny of his gaze and she was breathing so hard that she was sure she would pass out from it at any moment. He still had a tight grip on her neck and she was pinned to the wall so she couldn't reach the pendant to try and grab it and for the first time the possibility that Clark, her best friend since 8th grade, was going to rape her started to sink in and with that realization she instinctively began to struggle in his hold. She pried at the hand around her throat, kicking out with her legs to try and knock him off balance. Clark just laughed off her attempts and tossed her away from him. 

She landed hard on the floor stinging pain shooting up her arms and legs from the impact. She was disoriented from the fall, her mind fuzzy from her panic and she shook her head to try and clear it. Once the world had stopped spinning she made it to her hands and knees and started to crawl across the floor trying to put some distance between herself and Clark.

"Come on Chloe, we both know you can't get away from me."

One second he was behind her and the next he'd blurred in front of her and she was staring at the toes of his tan work boots. He yanked her back to her feet by the hair, cleared the surface of her desk with a negligent swipe of his arm before flinging her on top of it. 

"Don't make this difficult Chloe, we both know what I could do to you."

She did know what he could do to her, images of her torn and broken body being discovered by the school janitor flashed in her minds eye and it only made her want to fight harder for that not to happen. She scrambled up off the desk so she was standing in front of him now. She extended her hands palms out, pleading.

"Clark you don't want to do this! You're under the influence of the Red Kryptonite, just give me the necklace and we can forget this ever happened."

She lunged forward grabbing for the shining red pendant but Clark moved quicker than she could see and hit her across the face with the back of his fist knocking her back to the ground. Chloe saw stars and pain bloomed along the left side of her face, she flexed her jaw to make sure it wasn't broken and her eyes watered from the pain the motion caused. She didn't even have time to catch her breath before he was on her again kicking her in the ribs multiple times as she crawled away, trying to retreat. Her left eye was starting to swell hindering her vision and she could feel the blood dripping down her face, filling her mouth once more with the copper taste of pennies. Her ribs and midsection ached and every breath she took felt like it would be her last but still she tried to get away. He flipped her onto her back with one foot, holding her down under his weight as he began unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them down far enough to expose his cock, long and hard and glistening with moisture at the tip. He stroked it a few times eying her as he did.

"Now here's what's gonna happen Chloe. You're gonna suck my cock for me, get it nice and wet then I'm gonna fuck you good and hard right here on your desk and you're gonna let me. We both know what I've already done to you isn't even close to everything that I could do to you. So what do ya say doll, you gonna be good for me?"

Chloe nodded in resignation and shakily got to her knees so that she was eye level with Clark's cock. In any other situation she'd admire the size of it, the weight of it heavy in her palm but this was all wrong, nothing like any of the fantasies she'd had about being with him. He was hot on her tongue as she stretched her mouth wide over his cock, slowly sliding down his length until her nose touched his body. He smelled faintly of sweat and leather and hay and for a moment she closed her eyes pretending that this was just like any other time she'd imagined being with Clark. When his hand came up to gently push her hair back from her face she could almost believe it but then he was grabbing her hair tightly forcing her down farther on his cock and she was gagging around it, spit tinted red with blood slicking up the length of it, drooling out of her mouth and sliding down her chin to dribble onto her tits. 

When he was convinced that his dick was wet enough he yanked her up by her hair again and tossed her onto the desk. He fell on her with his full weight, one hand holding him above her as he grabbed his cock and forced it inside her to the hilt in one vicious thrust. Chloe screamed as she felt herself being torn, the wetness of her saliva helped but her pussy was bone dry and the friction was anything but pleasant. It was hot and gritty, like she was getting fucked by a cock covered in sandpaper. Every thrust hit her cervix and sent pain shooting through her abdomen, ripping small cries of agony from her. 

"So fuckin hot Chloe, so fuckin tight."

Clark kept up his litany of dirty talk as he fucked her but Chloe did her best to block him out, all she could process at this point was pain. Her head was pounding, her left eye almost completely swollen shut now. Her ribs ached with every breath she took and her lower half was nothing but tearing pain from the savage fucking she was receiving. Clark's thrusts were losing there rhythm though and Chloe knew that her opportunity to salvage what was left of this situation would come while he was caught up in his orgasm. So when Clark thrust into her one final time and reared up, his face twisted with that sweet rush of pleasure/pain and Chloe surged up grabbing the pendant, ripping it from Clark's neck and tossing it across the room as hard and as far as she could.

His eyes snapped open the second she tore the offensive piece of jewelry from his neck, landing on her face and she watched as the red drained out of them, as awareness and Clark began to fill them again. As recognition dawned on his face and he took in the situation, Chloe's bruised and battered body, his cock softening inside her and his face twisted again, this time in disgust.

He pulled himself out of Chloe as gently as he could and still she cried out in pain before turning on her side and curling up in a ball on the desk. Clark took off his coat and covered her with it so that she was no longer naked then tucked himself back into his jeans as discretely as possible trying not to notice the blood that was speckled over his cock as the events of the past hour filtered through his murky brain.

He remembered going into the loft after dinner planning to work on some Chem homework when he'd noticed the tiny black box wrapped with a silver bow sitting on his desk. He'd opened the box and there on a bed of satin had been the red pendant on a gold chain. The second he'd touched the pendant the Red Kryptonite had begun to infuse itself into his body and he'd felt Kal-el starting to take control.

Kal-el knew all about Chloe and her feelings for him, their past (almost) relationship and after spotting the picture of Chloe and Clark on his desk it was all too easy for Kal to decide to toy with Chloe. With his super speed it took all of about 5 minutes to determine that she wasn't at home or the Talon so the only other logical choice could be the Torch, the newspaper at the high school Chloe practically lived there. That was where they'd found her, hunched over her desk clacking away at her computer. It had taken her a moment to realize that he was there but she did, blinking rapidly at him like she was coming out of a dream and she smiling lazily at him.

"Hey Clark. What are you doing here?" She stood to greet him and came to stand in front of him.

Kal didn't speak though Clark was raging inside his head, telling him to leave Chloe alone, yelling threats and bribes, anything to try and get Kal to leave but it was useless. Kal had Chloe pinned to the wall in an instant, his hand wrapped up in her luxurious blonde locks, his mouth pressed hard against hers and for a moment Clark was taken aback by the softness of her lips, the lush fullness of them beneath his own. It was magical but Chloe wasn't kissing him back and he wasn't really himself.

She was passive and unmoving beneath Kal's...his hands. He was biting at her lips hard enough to draw blood, licking at them and begging for entrance but she remained firm. Until he took his other hand and brought it to her jaw and applying pressure leaving her no choice but to open for him. The inside of her mouth was warm and silken and she tasted like coffee (a caramel mocha latte) and they both moaned at the taste.

"You're so beautiful Chloe, so strong yet so very fragile. Clark looks and looks but doesn't touch. Well I'm not Clark and I'm all about touching."

His hands, ripping Chloe's clothes off and pawing at the striking porcelain skin underneath, marking it up. He doesn't want to do it, screams and scratches and claws at the confines of his own mind, struggles against the heady intoxication of the Red K but it's no use. He can't fight his own biological reactions any more than Chloe could fight him.

He doesn't want to do this, its all he keeps thinking. He doesn't want to be forcing his best friend to kiss him, doesn't want to be tearing her clothes and terrorizing her. If things were ever to happen between them he wanted it to be gentle and loving, special, everything he felt for her made physical. Not this, never this. Clark had mostly tried to take a backseat during everything that Kal did but when Chloe spoke, begged him not to do this, he started trying to fight again. He couldn't persuade Kal to stop so he started trying to gain control of his body. The tiniest twitch in his pinky, a slight flutter of his eyelids but nothing substantial, nothing to stop him from hitting Chloe, from kicking Chloe, from raping Chloe.

When Kal forces her to suck him it feels amazing and his vision goes white from the pleasure of it but then Clark remembers once again that this is all wrong and the shame overshadows and lingering arousal he might have felt. Chloe doesn't want this, he doesn't want this, it's all a sick manipulation of his biology and as soon as he finds out who sent that necklace he's gonna make sure they regret it.

If Clark thought being inside of Chloe's mouth was like heaven then being inside of her pussy was like nirvana, the way her hot walls gripped his cock and rippled around him as he fucked her. It would have been better if she'd been wet but her spit provided enough slick for him to enjoy it even though every ounce of pleasure he felt made him feel just as equally sick. Finally it was over and his body was seizing up in a wild tornado of bliss when Chloe reared up under him and then the Red K was receding from his body and reality was creeping back in, as well as the realization of what he'd just done. He'd raped his best friend. He'd raped his best friend! His hand hovered above her shoulder, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know if she would want that, want him after what had just happened.

"Oh God Chloe, are you ok?" He stared at her face, swollen and bloody and knew that there was similar damage under the coat he'd covered her with. She wasn't ok.

"Fuck! Of course you're not ok! What can I do Chloe? What do I do? I'm so sorry!" He was panicking now, tearing his hands through his hair and tugging hard. He just needed to know how to make this right. "You know that wasn't me, I would never hurt you Chloe! I love you!” His voice cracks on that last word. “Just tell me what to do."

Chloe looks at him the best she can with her face in its current condition and her green eyes are full of understanding and it's the last thing he expected to see reflected there. He expected anger, disgust, hate even but not understanding. She reaches out with one hand and it's warm and fits perfectly in his larger one. 

"Just relax Clark, it's okay. I know that it wasn't your fault. I just...I have to get home. X-Ray me and make sure my ribs aren't broken and then I can get home."

Clark nods shakily, focusing his eyes on Chloe underneath his coat until he can see through his coat to the bare skin below it then through layers of fat and muscle until he can see her ribs which are all firmly intact and Clark sighs in relief at the sight.

"They're not broken Chloe, probably bruised but not broken."

"That's great news. That means I don't have to go to the hospital. If you could just help me out to my car I can drive myself home." Chloe is trying to stand up but her legs crumple under her own weight and he has to wrap an arm around her to keep her steady. 

"Chloe you can hardly stand on your own. I'm not just gonna let you fend for yourself. I'll run you home and help you get into bed then I can come back here to pick up your car and bring it back to your house. This is my fault so its really the least I can do.” Suddenly a thought struck him. “That is unless it would be easier for you if I left. I don't wanna cause you any more harm Chloe."

She touches his hand where its around her waist and squeezes it. "Thank you Clark, it would be much easier if you'd help me."

"Alright, brace yourself I'm gonna pick you up now and then I'll have you home in a jiffy."

He picked her up as gently as possible holding her bridal style, his arms cradling her protectively against his chest. A bit of wind tugging at her loose hair and then they were in her bedroom and Clark was setting her on the bed just as gently as he'd picked her up. The mattress was soft beneath her and the sheets were a cool salve on her injured back and a sigh of relief passed her lips. "I'll be right back Chloe." He said pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. She assumed that he was speeding back to the Torch to get her car but she was proven wrong when just a few moments later he reappeared in the bedroom with her favorite flannel pajamas, a glass of water and a damp washcloth.

"Here Chloe, let's sip this." He says holding the cup to her lips. The water is room temperature and hardly refreshing but it soothes her damaged throat and rinses the taste of blood from her mouth and she gulps it down. She lets her head fall back onto the pillow and closes her eyes trying to let her body relax after the ordeal it had just been through.

"Okay, I'm gonna clean you up and get you dressed now then I'll go back and get your car. Let me know if this hurts to much."

The washcloth is warm and he dabs lightly around her eyes gingerly wiping away the blood that’s crusted around her nose and mouth. He trails it over her chest on his way down her body until he reaches the apex of her thighs, it's harder to stomach the sight of the blood on her thighs than the blood on her face had been and he swallows down the bile rising in his throat. He tries to be as gentle as he can but she still winces when he brushes over a particularly sore spot of her vagina. Her discomfort causes him discomfort and he scrunches up his face in sympathy. 

“I'm sorry Chloe, I'm almost done okay.” A few more quick swipes and then she's clean, physically anyways. “Alright all done. Now I'm gonna need your help to get your clothes on okay, just lift when I say lift.” He starts with her pants putting one leg in first then the other and maneuvering them up her legs until they get stuck under her butt. “Lift your hips up.” She follows his instructions and lifts her hips and he's able to pull the pants up the rest of the way. “One more time sweetie okay, sit up just a bit.” He puts a hand behind her back to help support her once she lifts herself off the bed. “Good, good now put your arms through the sleeves and I can lay you back down.” Once the shirt is on Clark lays Chloe back on the bed and goes to work on the buttons of the shirt. 

When Chloe is fully dressed it's like he can breathe easier now that he doesn't have to see her naked body, all creamy pale and black bruises, like now that he can't see the evidence of what he'd done he can almost pretend things are normal. The pit of despair in gut is ever growing and Clark would like nothing more than to wallow in it but Chloe still needs him and if he never did anything else right in his life he had to take care of her right now. She looks almost peaceful her breathing deep and even, the lines of pain smoothed from her expression, her mouth slack with relaxation. She needs rest and he is hesitant to disturb her but he wants her to know he's leaving and that her car will be in the driveway when she wakes up. 

“Chloe,” he whispers brushing a tendril of blonde hair off of her forehead. Her eyes flutter open and it takes her a moment to focus on his face, she's just barely holding onto consciousness. “Chloe I'm gonna go get your car okay. I want you to get some rest, I left the water on the nightstand if you get thirsty.” He pressed his lips to her brow in a gentle kiss and stands up from the bed preparing to speed away when her hand shoots out and she wraps her fingers around his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip. 

“Stay.” Her voice is so soft he's almost not sure he heard it but that's impossible with his super hearing so he knows she said it but that doesn't stop his automatic response.

“What?” he asks incredulously.

“Don't go. Stay with me.” She tugs him back to the bed and he goes willingly laying on his side next to her he wraps his arm around her and pulls her into his chest. She snuggles closer to him and sighs in relief. 

“Okay Chloe, okay I'll stay. You go to sleep now, you need your rest. I'll be here in the morning when you get up.”

“Thank you Clark, I love you.” Her voice is dreamy, half asleep already and then she drops off filling the room with nothing but her delicate snores. 

“I love you too Chlo.” he says to no one and settles in for a sleepless night. 

End


End file.
